It Started With A Kiss
by datkarKatass
Summary: Unrequited love is a tricky thing. It hurts, it makes you go through many hardships, but, on the off chance you get them to love you back, you feel better than ever. So, how can I, Natsu Dragneel, the most popular guy in school, get the one I love, Lucy Heartfilia, the odd one out, to love me back? It's simple, really. Bitter betrayal! ...what a fool I am.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! I _know_ I've been really slack on my other stories. Writers block is a serious bitch. Along with a whop-full of OCD.**

**Anyways, this fanfic was inspired by LaynaPand's fic _Just you_. Thanks for letting me use the idea, Layna!**

**Enjoy everyone! ~heart~**

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

"Oh come on~! You know you love me!" a salmon-haired boy said, hands behind his head as he trailed behind a pouting blond, whose arms were crossed.

The girl scoffed. "Yeah, right. Go and play with your fangirls. They just _love_ you, y'know?" she said, looking back at him with a grin, stopping.

The guy rolled his eyes and stopped beside her, his arms falling to his side. "Oh c'mon. Stop sounding so jealous, Lucy," he said, grinning at her. "You should lighten up, or you're gonna get wrinkles."

Lucy's face heated up as she glared at him as he snickered to himself. "Natsu, I will kill you," she growled.

Natsu's grin widened. "Go ahead and do it. You wouldn't be able to live three seconds without me," he teased. He laughed as she tried to kick him, but he dodged it just in time. "Woah! Better watch out there, you might seriously kill someone!"

Lucy glared at him. "Don't tempt me!" she hissed. "I'll have you know, I have a black belt in karate! I can kick your ass any day, Natsu!" She earned a roll of the eyes as a response.

"I'd like to see you try!" Natsu urged, letting out another laugh as she tried to kick him again. "Come on, you can do better than that!"

Lucy puffed out her cheeks and turned her head away from his. "Oh! There's my house," she said. Natsu looked over at her. She gave him a small smile as she walked up to her porch. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay, Natsu?" she said sweetly, as if their little 'argument' never happened.

Natsu nodded and grinned up at her. "Obviously! Well, see ya later, Luce!" he chuckled. He received a wave of the hand as a response as she disappeared into the house.

As the door closed, his lips fell into a small frown. _How did this all start? _he asked himself, looking at his hand as he stalked off to his own house, which was about 10 away from her own.

_Oh yeah... It started with a kiss..._


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of It All

**A/N: Wow, guys o_o I wasn't expecting that many reviews, honestly! I'm glad all of you guys like it -blushu- I was really nervous about writing this, but you guys have given me hope! Thank all of you!**

**Thank you all and enjoy Chapter 1 of _It Started With A Kiss_!****  
**

* * *

_Chapter 1: _The Beginning Of It All

* * *

A loud honking noise came from outside, snapping a 14-year-old Natsu Dragneel awake. Apparently his father, Igneel, had already awoken, as he there was yelling from outside. With a yawn, Natsu sat up and looked out of his bedroom window. He rubbed his eyes to clear away any fogginess and stared down at his father talking to another man. He wasn't yelling anymore, which was weird, considering it was the middle of the night. Behind the other man was a truck. It looked like a moving truck.

_Was he asking for directions?_ Natsu groggily wondered. He shook the thought off with another yawn, stretching. _Oh well. Not my problem. I have school in the morning..._

And with that, he plopped back down on to his bed and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

"Natsu! Come downstairs!"

Yet again, Natsu snapped awake by his fathers loud voice. He groaned, staggering up from his bed and glancing at the clock. His eyes widened as he stared at the clock. "1:00?! I totally missed school!" he yelped. He quickly got dressed on whatever was available, without taking a second look, and rushed downstairs. "Dad, why didn't you wa-"

He stopped himself as he saw a man and a girl in his living room, sitting on the couch. Natsu narrowed his eyes at his father, who was sitting in his chair. "Ah, Natsu. So glad you could join us," Igneel said calmly.

Natsu huffed. "What the hell's wrong with you? I'm late for school!"

"Today's Saturday..."

His eyes looked over at the girl, who was blond with her hair tied up into a high side pony-tail. She was either giving him a shy smile, or trying to hold back some laughter. As a small laugh escaped her lips against her will, he decided it was the latter.

"Natsu, what in God's name are you _wearing_?" Igneel asked with an eyebrow cocked up.

Natsu blinked and looked down at himself. He was wearing an over-sized t-shirt, both inside-out and backwards, and he had apparently completely forgotten his pants. His face burst into a tomato red as he rushed back upstairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him as he quickly, but more carefully, put on other clothes.

As he descended the stairs, he could hear them talking about him. Curious on what the newcomers were saying, he decided to stay hidden at the bottom of the steps.

"Your son's really amusing, Mr. Dragneel!" he heard the girl giggle.

"Oh, that's not even the _half_ of what he does! One time, he was about 10 or so, mind you, he walked straight into the table and fell on to it. Literally fell on to it!" his father laughed.

Natsu glared at the other side of the kitchen, his eye twitching. _Dad, I'm going to murder you..._ he cursed in his mind.

"Well, Mr. Dragneel, what school is your son going to?" another man-voice asked. Natsu decided it was that other guy, who he guessed what that girl's dad.

"Oh! Fairy Tail High School. Is your daughter going there?" Igneel asked.

The other guy chuckled. "Yes, she is. Isn't that right, Lucy?" he said.

He heard the girl giggle. "That's right! I hope I get to make a lot of friends there! From what I heard back where I used to live, it was a great school," she said, hope apparent in her voice.

_Geez, what a disappointment that'll be... The people in this school are awful... _Natsu thought to himself. He heaved a sigh and walked out into their view, scratching the back of his head.

"How great for you to join us again, Natsu," Igneel chuckled. Natsu shot his father a glare as he plopped down in his own chair, which was beside his fathers. He crossed his arms, looking down at the floor with a pout. Igneel rolled his eyes and reached over, smacking the back of his head.

"Ow!" Natsu growled. "That hurt, old man." Lucy giggled at them, making Natsu blush and look down in embarrassment.

"So, Natsu," began the voice of the girls supposed father. "How old are you?"

"...14," Natsu hesitantly responded.

"That's the same age as Lucy, here," he said, smiling down at the blond. She simply blushed and looked away. After a couple of moments of silence, he stood up. "Well, it's getting to be a bit late now." Natsu looked outside in confusion - it was still light outside.

"Yes, I understand you have quite a lot of unpacking to do, Mr. Heartfilia," Igneel said at the other father, grinning.

Mr. Heartfilia curtly nodded in return. "Well then, if you'll excuse us." He turned, shrugging on his coat and walking over to the front door, Lucy in tow.

She looked back at Natsu with a wide smile and waved. "See ya, Natsu!"

And with that they left.

A minute of silence hovered between Natsu and his father. "That was quite the embarrassing situation, wasn't it?" Igneel finally said, grinning at his son.

Natsu's face flared up into a bright red as he remembered. "D-Dad, shut up! Let's just go eat lunch now," he grumbled, standing and sulking over to the kitchen.

Igneel laughed. "Sure thing, son. What would you like to eat?" he asked as he followed his son.

* * *

"What? Seriously? Is she hot?" the voice on the other line yelped at Natsu's news of the new neighbor.

"Jeez, Gray! It isn't that big a deal!" Natsu replied, sighing into the phone.

"Yeah, yeah. You never really show interest in girls, Natsu," Gray said, the roll of his eyes evident in his voice across the phone. Suddenly, he let out a short gasp. "Could it be... you're more interested in m-"

"Definitely _not_ asshole!" Natsu yelped. He looked back at his TV screen, blankly looking at a rerun of an old cartoon episode.

"Hey, are you gonna get the next game of Slaying Dragon?" Gray asked suddenly.

Natsu blinked once, focusing back onto the phone. "Of course! You know how much I love that game, idiot," he said. "And? You wanna play it? It comes out tomorrow, right?"

"You bet. I bet I'll beat your ass at it," his friend snickered.

"What?! No way that's happening, dumbass!" Natsu snorted.

"Huh? What was that? I couldn't hear you over the noise of your future ass gettin' whooped by yours truly," Gray dragged on dramatically.

"I'll beat you into a pulp, asshole! Just you wait!" Natsu yelled into the phone.

Gray laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, flame brain," he said.

"Hey! The Fire Dragon is the best and you know it! It's a _lot_ better against your puny _Ice Dragon_," Natsu scoffed. "Fire rules over ice any day, icicle boy!"

"Bullshit! The Ice Dragon can pierce anything. The Fire Dragon has no chance!" Gray retorted.

"Gray, quiet down! I can't watch my movie with my boyfriend!" a girl's voice faintly came across the phone.

"It seems like your sister got upset by your constant nagging," Natsu snickered.

Gray huffed at him. "She's just watching a chick flick that she's seen about 20 times," he sighed. "She is so annoying, I swear. Your sister is so much better, Natsu. Let's switch."

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Natsu sarcastically laughed. "Very funny, Gray. Like I'd want an annoying sister like yours. Besides, Wendy's too _innocent_ to have to see you walking around in your boxers twenty-four seven." He paused for a second. "By the way, you wouldn't happen to be in them now, would you?" He let out a loud laugh as he heard Gray's yelp of surprise from the other side of the line.

A knock on Natsu's door came as he stopped laughing. "Yeah?" he called.

"Brother! Dinner's ready, if you want to come down," a small voice said.

"Ah, sure, Wendy! I'll be right down," he said in return. "Oi, Gray, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at the game store, right?"

"No duh. Usual time, got it?" Gray asked.

"Obviously," Natsu replied. "Well, see ya. Gotta get my food for the night."

"Yeah. 'Night." And with a beep the phone call ended.

Natsu got up from his bed and stretched. He walked over to the door and opened it, sniffing. "Ah, steak tonight? All right!" he shouted, rushing downstairs.

"Ah, brother!" a dark blue haired girl beamed. "How's Gray doing?"

Natsu grinned at his little sister. "An asshole, as always," he snickered. He received a smack on the back of his head by his father.

"Natsu, watch your language. Don't cuss in front of Wendy," his mother, Grandine, scolded.

Natsu rolled his eyes and took his usual seat next to Wendy. "Yeah, yeah, Mom," he groaned.

Grandine glared at him. "Anyways, Natsu. I heard we had a new neighbor. Your father wouldn't tell me much, saying it was a _surprise_, or something along those lines," she said, closing her eyes as she sat in the chair next to the father.

Natsu blinked once, then narrowed his eyes at Igneel, who grinned at him in return. "Well, it was a girl and her father. And that's all I'm saying because it was apparently a _surprise_," he answered, smirking at his dad. Igneel rolled his eyes, disappointed that his son figured the trick out.

Wendy looked up at her brother. "Was she pretty?" she asked.

Natsu paused, looking down at Wendy, then at his father. Igneel grinned. "Yes. She was very _pretty_, Wendy," he groaned, looking down at his dinner.

Wendy frowned at him. "Really? The way your saying it makes it seem like she wasn't pretty..." she trailed off.

Natsu placed his hand on his face. "She was pretty, Wendy. Now let's just eat," he muttered.

Wendy watched her brother warily as he stuck a piece of steak into his mouth and began to chew. She smiled and grabbed her fork and knife. "Alright! I can't wait to meet her!" she cheered, and began to eat. Igneel and Grandine smiled at each other, before digging in themselves.

* * *

Natsu yawned as he waltzed down the street, making his way to the bus stop, where he'd meet Gray. He looked at the watch on his wrist, frowning. _Why is our meeting time at 10 AM, anyways? It's such a bother getting up this early on a weekend. _He yawned again, rubbing an eye.

"Ah! You!" a familiar voice said.

Natsu stopped, looking back at the source of the voice. "Oh. You're the new girl, right?" he asked, fully turning around.

"Yeah. My name's Lucy," she said cheerfully. "What are you doing up this early? You don't really seem the get-up-early type of guy."

Natsu frowned at her, earning a snicker. "I'm meeting a friend to get something. You?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just about to go out for a late morning jog. My alarm clock didn't go off at the right time," she groaned.

Natsu raised his eyebrows. "A jog? Are you sure you'll even find your way home? I mean, being in a new town and all."

Lucy rolled her eyes, walking over to him. "We finished packing a bit earlier than expected last night, so I decided to wander around for a while," she said, smirking at him. "And before you ask, I _did_ find my way home by myself, last night."

Natsu grinned at her as they walked side-by-side. "Well obviously. You _did _come out of _your_ house, and not someone else's. At least I think..." He pondered a bit, looking at the ground with his eyebrows furrowed. "That is your house, right?"

She laughed at him. "Yes, that's my house. I admit, it's a bit far for your dad to be inviting us over. I mean, it's, like, 10 houses down, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Now that you mention it, it is a bit weird..." he said. "Ah! Were you the ones whose moving truck driver got lost, even though he was in the right place?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. That guy was _such _an idiot. I'm glad we even made it here!" she laughed.

Natsu laughed along with her, grinning. He looked ahead and spotted the bus stop. "Ah! There it is." He squinted his eyes, seeing a figure there. "And... it seems Gray's already there." He turned to Lucy, giving her another grin. "Well, I guess this is where we part. See ya, Lucy!"

Lucy smiled at him. "Bye bye, Natsu!" she giggled, crossing the road swiftly and jogging in the opposite direction of the bus stop. Natsu watched her retreating figure as he arrived at the bus stop. A slap on the back knocked him back into reality.

"Hey, dude. Was that that chick you told me about last night?" Gray asked, following Natsu's gaze.

"Yeah. Her name's Lucy," Natsu replied in a daze.

"Wow, she's really hot. Is she going to our school?" Gray asked, looking down at Natsu.

He shook his head, looking at Gray. "Yep," he sighed. "I hope she doesn't get teased by my so-called 'fans'. They're _really_ annoying in that aspect." Gray grinned at Natsu, who gave him a weird look. "What are you grinning at, idiot?"

"Are you perhaps falling in _love_, Natsu?" Gray teased.

Natsu gave him an exasperated look. "Hah? I just think she's a cool person. Is that so wrong?" he grumbled.

"Well-"

"Anyways! Are we going to the game shop or not? I wanna play this game!" Natsu interrupted, grinning at his friend.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Let's get going. It's not like it'll close in the next 15 minutes."

Natsu snickered as he put his hands in his pockets, trailing slightly behind Gray to the game shop. His eyebrows furrowed as he began to think about the new girl.

_I hope she'll be okay there..._

* * *

**A/N: Well, how was it guys? :D; I'm not so confident in this chapter. I feel like not enough went on. That's probably true, anyways...**

**Also! The name of the game they were talking about is _supposed_ to be that way. There is a reason it is. I just want to clear that up if there was anyone who was wondering.**

**Another also! There won't be a set time span for between each update. Some might be a few hours. Some might be a few days. Some might be a month ((and if it's that I apologize profusely)). **

**Look forward to the next chapter!**

**-Kiara**


	3. Chapter 2: The Day Before Tomorrow

**A/N: Thanks, guys, for the _wonderful_ feedback! I really, really appreciate it. It keeps me going x3**

**And now I present you Chapter 2 of _It Started With A Kiss_!**

* * *

_Chapter 2:_ The Day Before Tomorrow

* * *

"Dammit! That's cheating!" Natsu seethed as he glared at the TV screen, pressing the game controller buttons rapidly.

Gray, who sat next to him, simply laughed. "I told you! The Ice Dragon rules over your puny Fire Dragon," he teased.

_"Player 2: You Lose!"_

Gray blinked at the screen in astonishment as Natsu let out a whoop, throwing his hands in the air. "Haha! I won, idiot!" he bragged, grinning at the boy next to him. "What was that about the Ice Dragon being better than the Fire Dragon?"

Gray glared at Natsu. "A rematch! I demand a rematch!" he growled, snapping his head back to the screen.

Natsu snickered as he hit the 'Again' selection. "Get ready to get your ass handed to you, stripper-man," he teased.

Gray scoffed. "I could say the same to you, hot head."

_"3... 2... 1... START!"_

The two once more broke out into rapid button pushing. Both of their eyebrows were knit together in tight concentration as one tried to beat the other.

Natsu let out yet another whoop as the game reminded Gray that he lost. He growled and slammed the controller down. "Hey, you'll break that!" Natsu growled.

Gray rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm gonna get something to eat," he grumbled, walking over to the door. Natsu muttered something about him being a 'total wimp' and that he 'can't even take a couple of losses'.

Gray, once in the kitchen, opened the pantry door and skimmed down the food, looking for something appetizing. At least, to him. He spotted a large bag of chips and snatched it from the shelf, popping it open. He grabbed a couple of the salty goodness and threw it into his mouth.

Practically kicking open the door, he waddled over to Natsu and plopped down. "Hey, gimme some of those!" Natsu whined, reaching over for the bag.

Gray lifted the bag away from Natsu's reach. "Fat chance!" he snorted. "Get your own!"

"This is my house! And that's my food!" Natsu hissed, still trying to snatch away the bag from Gray.

Gray simply knocked him away with his free hand. "Get off me, idiot! You'll spill them!" he yelled.

Natsu huffed, picking up his controller. "Winner gets the chips," he challenged with a grin.

Gray smirked at him. "Loser runs around outside in the park singing Yankee-doodle. While the winner records."

"You're on." The 'Again' button was hit and the rapid pushing of buttons soon followed after the countdown.

After a long 5 minutes of battling, the results of the fierce battle was announced. Natsu shot Gray a demonic grin. "I look forward to seeing you embarrass yourself in front of everyone," he snickered.

Gray glared fiercely at Natsu, pushing the chips to him. "Tch. And I thought I had you," he grumbled.

"Well~ You could it was a pretty close one!" Natsu exaggerated, leaning back with his hands behind his head. He looked behind him at the clock. "Hey, don't you have to go home soon?"

"Hah?" Gray looked back, his eyes widening at the time. "Shit! Ultear will kill me!" he yelped, scrambling up on his feet.

"Don't forget your clothes~!" Natsu called, grinning. He heard Gray's yelp of surprise coming from downstairs. A rush of footsteps came back up and the boy quickly put on his clothes. Gray gave him a wave as he rushed back downstairs and outside.

As the house went silent, Natsu groaned. "Now what?" he grumbled. "It's only 6... Wendy won't be home until 8, and Dad's staying at work until 9..." He got up and fell onto his bed with a sigh. After a few seconds of thought, he sat up quickly with an idea. "I'll go see if that Lucy chick is home!"

With that, he changed out of his pajamas, which he put on when him and Gray got back from the store, and into some decent clothes. He made sure to check if it was okay in case the disaster from yesterday wouldn't happened again. Nodding in approval, he grinned to himself as he rushed outside.

* * *

A rapid banging on the front door made Lucy jump in surprise. Holding her hand over her heart, she cautiously walked over to the door. Taking in a deep breath, she slowly opened it, only to blink in surprise at seeing a panting pink-haired boy grinning up at her.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing? Knocking on someones door like that..." she muttered, letting out a sigh of relief.

Natsu stared up at her with a confused expression. "What are you talking about? What's wrong with knocking on someones door?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, giving up on the subject. "So? What do you want?" she asked, leaning against the side of the door, arms crossed.

The boy pouted at her. "To hang out, of course! What other reason would there be?" he said bluntly.

Lucy looked at him in astonishment, but shook it off and smiled. "Sorry, I can't. Papa isn't home yet, and I can't let someone in without him knowing. Especially a boy. He'd kill me!" she joked. Natsu grinned mischievously at her. She blinked at him. "Wh-what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"If you can't let me in, then let's hang out outside!" he laughed, grabbing her wrist and taking off with her.

"W-wait a second!" she yelped. "I can't leave, either! If I'm not home when h-"

"You'll be fine!" Natsu cut off, grinning back at her. "I'll make sure of that!"

Lucy felt her face heat up as she looked away. "Geez, do what you want..." Her response was another grin.

As they came to a walk, Natsu let go of her walk. Lucy looked around, her mouth gaping open in surprise.

To say it was beautiful was a bit of an understatement. It was absolutely _gorgeous_. It was a shady forest-like area. She guessed it was some-what like a park, what with the wooden benches, tables and such. It was getting to be around winter, so the sun was going down, resulting in a variety of yellows, reds and oranges throughout the sky.

"Where is this?" she whispered. "It's stunning..."

Natsu was silent was for a few seconds, before telling her what exactly was going on. "Tomorrow is your first day at the school, right?" he asked. It was a rhetorical question, but she nodded anyways. He was quiet a few more seconds. "This school isn't exactly as perfect as you'd imagine." He turned to face her, a serious expression gracing his features. "I might not be able to talk to you much. If I do, you would probably get a bad experience." _To say bad would be an understatement..._ he thought to himself. He wouldn't tell her that, though.

"So, you brought me here... _why_?" she asked hesitantly.

"This place is an excluded area..." he murmured. "Barely anyone knows of this place. The only other person, really, is my best friend, Gray. The guy you saw earlier this morning." He was quiet for, yet again, another few seconds. He shook off his serious aura and grinned at her. "So, I was thinking we could hang out here from now on. I don't want to be the reason for you to get..." he trailed off, like he was unsure how to put it.

Lucy let out a slight laugh. "In summary, you can't hang out with me in public, because I'd get bullied?" she guessed. Natsu hesitantly nodded, looking away from her with a pout. "Why though? Go through that trouble, I mean..."

Natsu gave her a weird look. "Huh? We're friends, aren't we?" He grinned at her. "I mean, you wouldn't be here right now if we weren't, right?"

Lucy blinked at him, followed by a giggle. "I guess you're right... And friends look out for each other, right?" He gave her a nod in response. Another silence continued, this time a bit longer. "But... why would I get bullied?" she asked.

Natsu sighed. "Let's just say... I'm _way_ too loved," he groaned. Lucy rolled her eyes, knowing all too well that feeling. "So? What about you?" he suddenly asked, looking at her with a grin.

Lucy looked at him with a confused expression. "What about me...?" she asked. "What do you mean by that?"

Natsu chuckled. "Tell me about yourself! I'm sure you know enough about me right now."

Lucy laughed. "Well, what's there to know? I'm the same age as you, and I'm an only child," she said.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "What about in your old town? Did you have any close friends? I've never moved, really. I've basically been in this town my whole life," he said, walking over to a bench and sitting down.

Lucy followed, sitting next to him. "Yeah. I had a lot of friends. It was really hard to leave them behind. Especially my best friend, Levy. We were basically sisters!" she exclaimed. "Me and her both _loved_ books. We would always gossip about the authors, and how the characters were so perfectly portrayed, and how perfectly the story line would drift one way to the other. She was the _best_ person I knew..." she sighed happily, smiling as she recalled the events.

"Do you still talk to her?" Natsu asked, propping his head up with his hand.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. We mostly text though. There hasn't been enough time to call each other, since I've been busy helping Papa and all..." She looked down, her dreamy smile replaced with a slight sadness. "I'm gonna miss her..."

"I think she's missing you too," Natsu suddenly said. Lucy turned to him as gave her a large smile. She softly smiled back, the sadness dispersing.

"Thanks, Natsu. You really are a good friend," she giggled.

Natsu scoffed. "Of course I am! I wouldn't want a friend of mine to be all sad and depressed. That'd make me a horrible friend!" he retorted.

Lucy laughed. "I guess you're right..." She looked up at the sky, noticing it was getting darker. Stars were beginning to show, as was the moon. "I think we should go. Papa will _really _kill me if I'm not home," she said, slightly shivering.

Natsu looked at her and nodded, standing up as she did. Her arms wrapped around herself, as it was chilly. He smiled and took off his hoodie, giving it to her. She looked at him, her mouth in a small 'o'. "Are you sure?" she asked, hesitantly reaching for it. His grin reassured her as he nodded. She smiled, taking the hoodie and putting it on. "Wow, this is really big on me... weird..."

He laughed at her. "Well, essentially. I _am_ a guy," he said, puffing out his chest. He got a small smack on the arm in response, which made him laugh again. She joined him soon after.

When they reached the edge of the park, he stopped. She looked back at him. "Something wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, not really. Go on without me. I have something to do," he said. She frowned at him, but nodded anyways and began to walk off.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, jogging back over to him. "I need your number." He gave her a confused look. "So we can stay in touch, right?"

"Oh, yeah!" he laughed. "Do you have a pen and some paper or something?"

She snorted at him. "Of course not! I don't have my purse with me, since you practically _dragged_ me away from my house."

"Oh right..." he muttered, rubbing the back of his head as he looked down at the pavement. "Ah!" he exclaimed after a few seconds. "There should be a pen in the pocket of my hoodie."

Lucy reached into the pocket and pulled out, as he said, a pen. She scribbled it a bit on her hand to make sure it was still working. "Okay, it works. Hold out your hand," she said. Going against her words, she grabbed his hand and wrote her number down. She grinned up at her. "I'll talk to you later, right?"

"Of course!" he said, grinning back at her. She gave him a little wave as she walked away. Natsu waved back at her, looking down at his hand with a grin.

It popped back into his mind he had some business to attend to. He clenched his hand into a fist, his jaw tightening. Hopefully, they wouldn't mind him being a bit late...

* * *

**A/N: Hmmmm... I wonder where you're going, eh, Natsu? Hehehe ;D**

**So, how was it? Sorry if it's too short... To be honest, I'm even more nervous about this chapter -blushu- Especially the part when Natsu and Lucy "hang out" xD I'm kinda writing this on a whim. Once it gets to the school part ((next chapter)), I have it planned out for the most part.**

**Also! If anyone gets confused on anything, don't be afraid to ask! And if there are any spelling errors or anything grammar-wise, please make sure to point out. I would REALLY appreciate it, so I could go back and fix it, as well as learn from it.**


End file.
